Wait For Me
by StuPidmeEh
Summary: This is my first fanfic here in FanFiction.net. I'm so excited! Umm... This is all about Kyo and Tohru. Tohru felt a feeling that she never felt before. And ummm... Guess what feeling is it! Please review, I want to know what you guys think of it.
1. Default Chapter

**Wait For Me**

_By: StuPidmeEh_

"Tohru… I… I love you." Kyo confessed with Tohru. She seemed hurt. Kyo didn't look at her but then had a nerve to peak for her reaction. He knew that this would happen. He knew that he would be rejected. He saw that Tohru was hurt. "Oh… well, that's okay if you don't love me back," Kyo turn his back to her and picked himself up, "well, I better get going now." Tears forms in his eyes but refuses to let it out. "Kyo…" Tohru said as Kyo stopped walking. "I don't hate you, in fact, I love you. I love you not just as friends. I really do love you… but… I'm not ready for a relationship yet…promise me you'll wait for me." Kyo nodded and let out a mumble, "I promise I'll wait for you even if it'll take you forever."

Dinner wasn't the same. Kyo was not himself. He wasn't being rude. He didn't complain about the dishes that Tohru had prepared for him and his two cousins. Tohru wasn't so cheerful. She seems to be thinking big. Yuki had no idea what happened before dinner. He was quiet. The whole dinner was quiet. Shigure noticed this and start babbling about nonsense stuff. "Aww…c'mon, this is no fun. Yuki and Kyo, why aren't you guys arguing? Tohru…" Shigure was begging Tohru for help but Tohru seems to ignore him. Shigure then sigh and went back to eating. After dinner, Kyo stood up and walk upstairs, where his room is. Tohru followed him, "Kyo…" Kyo turned around. She seemed to be smiling. "Good night." Kyo smiled at her, "Good night."

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru went to their daily schedule. Tohru and Yuki seemed to be in some big conversation about their science class, that they would be doing a project. The bell rang and everyone went to his or her first class. The three of them had the same class for first period, science class. Kyo sat at his seat, Tohru next to him and Yuki next to her. The teacher greeted her class, "Okay. So we have the big experiment to day. I will be choosing you a partner. And you and your partner have to work together for the rest of this project. Also read the direction and work together." She called each name out, as she called Tohru's name, "Tohru, you will be working with… Yuki." Kyo wasn't happy with this. "Kyo… you'll be working with Mikki. And please Kyo, cooperate this time." Kyo doesn't seemed to care, all he care about how lucky that damn rat is. "Hi… I'm Mikki. Are you Kyo?" Kyo glared at her, "What do you think?!" The girl was offended by Kyo's tone. He notice this and he started over again but this more polite, "Yes… I'm Kyo. I guess I'll be working with you for a month." She smiled and nodded.

"You know… you seem very nice… and… cute too." Mikki smiled with embarrassment. Kyo looked at her and smiled back. The worked, they chat, they laugh, and they chat more. Kyo didn't notice this but Tohru seem to be staring at them. "Miss Honda? Miss Honda…" Yuki was trying to get her attention. "Oh… Yuki?" "I just wanted to know what's on your mind… I'm not trying to be nosy… but you seem upset. Is there anything wrong?" "Oh… Yuki… there's nothing wrong… it's just that… this project is very hard." She lied. She knew that this wasn't the problem. She knew she was jealous of that girl, Mikki. She doesn't care about the project but she cared about her Kyo. She snapped back to reality and blushed from her thought about being jealous. But there's nothing to be jealous of, Kyo won't fall for her, he just can't. She went back to help Yuki with the project. But her thought haunted her. What if he falls for that girl? What if he can't wait for her? She knew that Kyo is impatience with everything. But she shook the thought off.

Almost a month past and Kyo had so many fun memories with Mikki. Tohru was full with worries. He's fallen for her. She knew this, by his action and his smile. She knew the smile he was giving Mikki, was the same smile he gave her. 'That smile belongs to me. His smile supposed to be mine!' Tohru thought. 'I can't… I can't fall for her. I can't love her. I love Tohru and no one else. I gave my heart to Tohru and I don't want to take it back.' Kyo ran out of the class. Mikki came running after him. Tohru did the same. Yuki noticed something in Tohru's action, "She loves him… all this time it was him, who she loves and not me."

"Kyo? Is everything alright?" Mikki asked and sat next to him. He didn't look at her, not a glance. They were quiet. The wind blew, making the trees shatter birds were chirping, and cars passing by. Tohru was looking for Kyo. She hesitated, finding Kyo with "Mikki". Even though she was far from him and his head was down, Kyo knew Tohru was there, staring. The result was, they grew a bond together. "Tohru…" He whispered, still with his head down. Mikki was taking by this. 'He loves her… I guessed… I'm all out of luck…' "You love her… you love her, don't you?" Mikki's voice saddened. "Yes…" Kyo confessed. "Oh…" She looked away. "I'm sorry, Mikki." "Why are you saying 'sorry' for? You love her and besides I don't mind." She let her tears drop. "Thanks." "N-no problem. I better go inside…" Mikki walked away. Tohru was curious of what their conversation was but by looking at Mikki's reaction, she knew that the conversation was serious.

She doesn't know what to do next. Should she go to him and comfort him or just walk away. She wants to comfort him but she doesn't know what to say. Without thinking through, she walked towards him. Without farther notice, Kyo called out her name, "Tohru…" She stopped walking. She stared at him for a while. She smiled, "Yes?" "I'm… I'm sorry…" He said still with his head down, not bothering to look at her. 'Kyo… you… you were in love with her…' She took a seat next to him. "You silly! There's nothing to be apologizing for." This conversation wasn't getting anywhere. "But… I promised you… I PROMISED YO-" He was interrupted by a gentle kiss. Tohru had kissed him he was swept away by her gentle kiss. Even though it was just a peck, he was satisfied by that true kiss. "I think… I think you've waited enough… for me." She smiled. "You mean…" Kyo was shocked. "Yes." She smiled again but with a splash of blush on her cheek. Kyo was surprised that he didn't noticed what he was doing. As a puff of orange smoke cleared, a little orange cat was sitting on Tohru's lap. He hugged her, hope no one saw that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo! You know, I wasn't gonna make another chapter of this but I got some ideas so yeah… Please review. If you think my story is lame, you could flame me so I can get better on what I did wrong. Thanks Please enjoy!

_Oh and I don't own Fruits Baskets and you already know that cause this is a where fan's fantasies goes. Yeah…_

_**(Continuation of "Wait For Me")**_

"So it is true, the cat has falling in love. This would be interesting." Akito watch them from the distance with a smile on his face. "What a complete idiot," Akito's smile suddenly changed to hate, "No one… NO ONE disobeys me like this!"

"Tohru," Kyo sat next to her with his cat form, "I won't let anyone or anything take you away from me, I promised." Tohru was sadden by Kyo's promised, "Kyo… don't you think that's a little too big to promised. You don't have to prom…" "You are my world Tohru and… and I just won't let anyone take you away from me." Akito watch them with hate. "This disgusted me!" Akito walked away. "Okay…" Tohru wasn't sure of this but she agreed. Kyo then transform back to human form. They then walked back to the class. The teacher wasn't very happy when she saw them just walked into the classroom. "Where have you both been?" She looked at the clock, "The class is almost over and you both didn't ask for my permission if you should leave my class." She looked at Kyo and then at Tohru, "And Tohru, I'm very disappointed at you leaving the class without my noticed and you too Kyo! I shall have to talk to both of you after school. Now sit with your partner and behave!" They both took a sit next to their partner and continued on their work. The bell rang and both, Kyo and Tohru, stayed after school for what the teacher asked them to. After their talked with their teacher they headed home.

"That was pretty scary, I haven't got in trouble with the teacher before." Tohru said. "Well… there's a first time for everything." Kyo said as he held out his hand to hold onto hers. She smiled and took her hand away from his. Kyo was shocked. "You have to catch me first before you get to hold my hand." She ran and sticks her tongue out. Kyo smiled as he chase her. "Tohru! That's not fair you had a head start!" They both ran and laughed. Kyo then catch up with her. He tried to hold her close without him being transform, but the result was he did transform. "Oh no!" Tohru looks at their surrounding. They were pretty lucky that no one was looking. "Oh… I'm so sorry. I should have not done that." She was now kneeling on the sidewalk. "It's alright. We're pretty lucky that no one was looking." "Yeah…" She giggled. "Come on, take me away from here before I transform back to human. I don't want anyone starring at my nakedness." Tohru giggled a little, "Okay." She grabbed the orange cat beside her and ran back home.

They got back to the house late because of the disturbance. Shigure look at both of them with a smirk on his face. "What are you looking at?" Kyo greeted his cousin. "Nothing. Nothing. I'm just wondering why you both are late today." Shigure teases. "Oh… the teacher had to talk to us both so we're a little late today, we're sorry if we worried you." Tohru said before Kyo starts yelling all over the house. "I should go and make dinner now." Tohru went to the kitchen and starts making dinner. "So, what happened? Why did the teacher have to talk to talk to you both? For you, I guess that's normal but Tohru I don't think that's not normal at all." Shigure asked. "It's none of your business! I'm going for a walk!" Kyo headed outside leaving Shigure wondering. "I see! I see what's going on." Shigure smirk.

Somewhere, Kyo was thinking about what happened today. He never felt as happy as today. But he knows that the happiness would lead up to tragedy. Soon Akito would know about him and Tohru. But he then remembered his promised to her. When he looks at the distance he could see a person standing and watching him. "Who could that be?" Kyo asked himself. He looked harder and was surprised as he recognized the person standing at the distance. "Akito!" Kyo froze. As Akito walked toward him, Kyo was getting ready to turn away. "Now Kyo… you don't want to turn your back on me. You see… I just need to talk to you about… something." Kyo was stunned, 'Does… does he know…?' "Kyo… I know what you been up to. And you don't know how angry I am." "Shut up!" Kyo turned and walked away. Akito murmured, "You dare to turn your back on me… I'll make sure you'll regret all of this." He then yelled, "I'll make sure you'll regret for ever loving her!" Kyo stopped and faced Akito. "You can't do anything about it! You can't control over me anymore!" Kyo stared at Akito. He laughed. Akito laughed it off, "you don't know what you're talking about… Kyo," Akito turned around and walked away, "you don't know how wrong you are. Well… I have to go, I'll just have to see you later… Kyo!"

Well that's about it… this one is really hard to do! Hope you like it… there would be a next chapter but I don't know when. Just wait for it. I'm still trying to get some ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

_HEHE! Hello! Once again! YAY! I made another chapter but it's really short. I've been so busy and yeah. Thanks to those who wasted their time and made a review. I really appreciate it! THANK YOU! Please review. If you think my story is lame, you could flame me so I can get better on what I did wrong. Thanks again Please enjoy!_

_Oh and I don't own Fruits Baskets and you already know that cause this is where fan's fantasies goes. Yeah…_

_**(Continuation of "Wait For Me")**_

"Hmm… I wonder where's Kyo is. He's not on the roof like always," Tohru wondered out loud while setting the table, "it's almost time for dinner." Shigure came in the room with his usual smile, "He went out for a walk. He'll be back." As soon Shigure finished his sentence, the back door slammed open and came in an angry Kyo. His entrance shocked Tohru. "Kyo… please… don't break my whole house down." Shigure's comment made Kyo even angrier. "Shut up!" He stomped all the way to his room, slamming every door on his way. Tohru stared where Kyo disappeared, 'I wonder if Kyo's okay. He's really mad.' Shigure looked at Tohru, "Hmm…what got him mad… anyways… let's eat!" Yuki came walking in the kitchen. "What was that about? Stupid Cat, always making a racket!" Tohru smiled at Yuki, "Yuki! Dinner's ready!" Yuki smiled back. "I'm gonna get Kyo." Tohru walked up-stair to Kyo's room. She knocked on his door but no one was answering. She tried to open the door but the door was locked. "Kyo… it's me, Tohru. Please open the door." She waited for an answer but still no one was answering. "Umm… Kyo? Dinner is ready." She stared at Kyo's door for a while then walked back down-stairs with the others. Shigure seemed to be in a conversation with Yuki but Yuki was ignoring him. So basically Shigure was in a conversation with himself. Tohru smiled before sitting down with them.

"How could he know?" Kyo balled his fist and slammed it on his desk. "I hate you! I HATE YOU!" As Tohru was going to the bathroom she heard him said this. She went closer to his door and begun to knocked, "Kyo?" Kyo didn't hear her knocked. "I HATE YOU!" Tohru was taken by his words. Not knowing what Kyo was talking about, she thought he was talking to her. She back away form his door and stared, wondering what made him say that to her. Tears begun to form. As she then realized, she walked away from his door and went back to her room. She jumps on her bed and let her tears overflows.

_I told you it's short… but maybe next chapter I__'ll make it longer if I get an idea! HEHE! _


End file.
